Gamer love
by sesirifollems
Summary: Kotarou Sorata is an avid gamer. He despises the women of the real world because of personal reasons. His ideal women are heroines from sim dating games, or anime. But one day, one of his favorite heroines appears in his class as a transfer student.
1. Scenario 1

My heart was racing as I opened the door to my room. What does the most beautiful of all in Sekai High want to do in here? I asked her to take a seat at the kotatsu, and started to prepare some tea.

"Sorry. All I can serve you right now is tea." I said

"No, no, it's alright." she smiled. "I actually came here to tell you something."

"Okay, so what is this something?" My chest was pounding from all the tension.

She took a sip from her cup, breathed in and then stared at the table. She was blushing so it kinda made my face heat up as well.

"Do you remember that rainy day? When I forgot my umbrella at home, and I had to wait for the rain to stop before leaving?" she asked.

Of course I remember. I just finished my cleaning duties and was about to go home when I saw a girl sitting near the exit. I asked her why she still hasn't gone home yet, and she told me she forgot her umbrella at home. And so I volunteered to share my umbrella with her.

That was the first time I met Misaki-chan

"Actually…" she continued. "…ever since that day, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I always watch you from a distance. Every time a chance to talk to you arises, my chest tightens, my throat closes, and words disappear from my mind."

As she continued, my head began to spin, my vision blurred, and I felt feverish. I knew where this conversation was headed. I had always prepared for this kind of situations, but the real thing is totally different from practice.

"I wanted to be alone with you. So I asked you to bring me to your room. I just want to…I just want to say…" she said.

"I love you…" I said.

"Huh?" She was shocked by what I said.

"I said I love you Misaki-chan…"

Her face turned tomato red in an instant. Then she said:

"I-I was just about to say the same thing." She shifted her eyes left and right, then back down at the table and said…

"I love you too Kota-kun…"

Oh man. This has got to be a dream. I pinched my cheeks, and sure enough I was in reality. I was going to ask her if she would like to be my girlfriend when suddenly…

"KOTAROU-KUN! DINNER'S READY!"

Shit. Just when I was about to finish the game, my mom calls me for dinner. I dropped my psp at my bed and started running down the stairs.

My name is Kotarou Sorata. I love sim dating games. Only in such games can I find the ideal girl for me. I despise real girls. They always gossip here and gossip there. All they talk about is clothes, showbiz, etc. Pure and kind girls like Misaki-chan don't exist in the real world anymore. Yes, Misaki-chan, the most pure hearted girl that I have met in sim games so far.

I also like girls from anime or manga. Just like in sim games, pure girls also exist in the world of anime, like Hinata, Amuro, and Nodoka.

"Kotarou, if you don't stop playing such silly games, you'll never find a girlfriend." says my mom.

Of course I understand that. There is no way I can ask a video game character or an anime heroine to be my girlfriend, and I despise real girls. Sigh, if only there exists a real anime heroine or video game character.

I finish my dinner and return to my room. I have classes tomorrow so I fixed my stuff and went to bed early.

As my mind drifted off to sleep, I begin to see a beautiful scene. It was the school rooftop and the sun was just about to set. The sky is slowly turning from orange to violet. I girl is standing before me. Wait, Misaki-chan? What is she doing here?

"Kota-kun, do you love me?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"I said, do you love me?" she repeated.

"O-of course I do. I love you Misaki-chan!"

She started walking towards the sunset. When she reached the rooftop fence, she turned around and smiled at me.

"Thank you Kota-kun…"

She slowly approached me. I can feel my heart beat through my chest. My face feels hot and I can barely breathe. Slowly, her face came close to mine and then…

We kissed. Misaki-chan, a girl from my video game, is kissing me at the school rooftop, during sunset. My mind blanked. I forgot all about my surroundings. All that matters to me now is Misaki. Her lips are so soft and her hair smells so nice.

After our lips parted, my sight began to blur. Misaki keeps smiling as darkness envelops me completely. I call out to her numerous times but to no avail.

I wake up to the sound of my clock. 7 o'clock in the morning. I turned off the alarm and went to the bathroom. As I brush my teeth, I try and recall my dream. That kiss with Misaki-chan really blew me away. It would have been great if it wasn't a dream.

Anyways, I took a bath, ate breakfast and headed out. It was a five minute walk to school. I usually walk alone but on some occasions-

"KOOOOTAAAAAA-KUUN!"

Crap.

"KOOOOOOOOOOOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUUN!"

I look behind me and see a short girl wearing our school uniform with her hair tied to ponytail.

"Ohayo Kota-kun!" she said.

"Ohayo Sayo-san." I replied gloomily.

This is Sayo Sumehara. She is a kohai in my school, and a member of the photography club. In any case, she is extremely energetic to the point of it being very annoying.

"Kota-kun, Kota-kun, may I borrow your psp?" she asked.

"No." I replied

"Why not?"

"Because I'm still in the middle of a game."

"Aw, pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No."

She pouted and then ran off to her other friends. It's a good thing she left though. Sometimes I just couldn't bear her constant bugging.

"Oi, you shouldn't be to harsh on Sayochhi you know?"

Once again I turned to see another girl in our school uniform. This one was about the same height as me and keeps her hair down with a headband.

"Ohayo Kota-kun" she says.

"*sigh* Ohayo Aoi-chan."

Aoi-chan is my classmate. She lives a few blocks away from my house. She is very kind yet very cruel at times. Once, she tossed me from the second floor for accidentally seeing her panties. Also, she is the captain of the female judo club.

"What's with the sigh? You don't like it when I'm around?" she asks.

"Not really. I just find the everyday routine boring these days. Nothing new ever happens." I replied.

"Well, just wait for our first period and be surprised." She smiled.

"Why?"

"I heard there would be a transfer student in our class."

Hmph. A transfer student huh? Maybe this is something to look forward to.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" I asked.

"It's a girl." Aoi said.

A girl. Great, my day will be ruined by the addition of another gossiper. If you're wondering why I'm friends with Aoi and Sayo even though I despise girls, here's why. Aoi and Sayo are childhood friends. I've known them way before I got my psp.

We continued chatting until we reached our classroom. As our teacher Mr. Springfield came in, we all sat down on our seats.

"All right class, as most of you probably know, we have a transfer student with us today. She came from Inaba city. I hope you all give her a warm welcome."

He then walked to the door and called a girl into the room.

The girl has long black hair, snow white skin, and a very angelic smile. Everyone was in awe at her beauty as she walked to the center. I knew who she was. But I also knew that this was impossible.

She then bowed to the class and introduced herself.

"Ohayo. My name is Misaki Nogami. I hope everyone treats me well."

What the hell is going on? Misaki, a girl from my video game, appears as a person, right in my class. This is impossible! This has got to be a coincidence!

"Well Nogami-san, you can take a seat beside, hmm, Kota-kun over there." Says Mr. Springfield

As she walked to the chair beside me, she looked at me, smiled, and then sat down. While Mr. Springfield starts his lesson, my mind got filled with questions on the current situation.

To be continued … XD


	2. Scenario 2

What the hell, what the hell, what the hell? I must be dreaming. I pinched my cheeks as usual to check if I'm still in the real world. Yup. Pain.

The bell rang, signaling the start of lunch break. Everyone started gathering around Misaki-chan. All of them has their own questions to ask.

"Hey Misaki-chan! Is it alright to call you Misaki-chan? How old are you?"

"Misaki-chan, what city did you come from?"

"What are your three measurements?"

"Do you have a boyfriend"

As they continued their barrage of questions, Aoi leaned to me and whispered:

"I don't like that girl."

"Why?" I asked.

"She takes too much attention. Just because she has perfectly black hair and white skin, doesn't mean she's special."

"Is that all?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said. Her eyes aimed at me, seems to try to rip out my soul.

"Well, Aren't you just jealous that she beats you in the breast department?"

"Why you!" She raises her hand and hits me hard on the head. Ouch.

I looked back at Misaki and noticed her bag. Inside were a few notebooks, a pencil case, the usual stuffs a student should bring. I also noticed that she brought lunch with her. Shit, at this rate, she won't be able to eat her lunch on her first day. I charged towards her and elbowed my way past the crowd.

"Misaki-chan grab my hand!" I shouted.

"Eh? Wha-?" she stuttered

"Just do it!"

She grabbed my hand and I pulled her out of the crowd. I also grabbed her lunch and brought her to the rooftop.

"The rooftop? Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"I figured you won't be able to eat lunch with all those questions aimed at you. Here at the rooftop, you can eat your lunch in peace." I replied.

She walks around, sits at the bench, and says:

"Come on! Sit!"

I walked over and sat down beside her. I gave her the lunch she brought.

"Oh, thank you." She smiled.

"No pro." I said.

She opened her lunch box and started eating. I looked around. Good, there doesn't seem to be anyone who will bother her here. I look up at the sky and watched the clouds.

"Aren't you going to eat too?" she asked

I looked at her and remembered that I left my lunchbox at the classroom. Crap. I told her that I'll just go get my lunch at the room.

"Oh but there's only ten minutes left of the break." She replied.

"Hmm, you're right. If I go to the room and back, it'll take me ten minutes, leaving me with no time to eat at all. Nah, forget it. I'll just eat it later." I said.

"That's no good. Here, have some of mine. I can't really finish all of this." She said.

She handed me an extra pair of chopsticks. I looked at her lunch box and saw quite a selection. Tamago, Tempura, and a few more that I haven't seen before.

"Thank you." I said.

"No, it's nothing." She smiled.

"We haven't been properly introduced have we?" I casually asked. "I'm Kotarou, Kotarou Sorata. My friends call me Kota."

"Misaki Nogami, just call me Misa." She said.

We finished her lunchbox and walked back to the classroom. Gazes are fixed upon us since Misaki is new here. Also, it's hard not to overlook her outstanding beauty.

After class, I called Misaki over and introduced her to Aoi.

"Misa-chan, this is Aoi." I said.

"Ah, I'm Misaki Nogami. Pleasure to meet you." She bowed.

Aoi looked at her from head to toe, then at her breasts, then turned around with a "Hmph!" and walked away.

"Eh? Did I do something wrong?" she nervously asked.

"Nah, don't mind her. She's just jealous since her br- no, I mean she's just jealous of some aspects about you." I replied.

Misaki headed home first since I still had cleaning duty. Somehow, I feel good that I got to talk to her. Maybe that's because I like her so much when I was playing the game in my psp. Wait, what am I thinking? She can't be the person in my game!

After cleaning, I went home. I remembered that I needed to go buy some eggs for breakfast. I headed to the store just a few blocks away.

As I was about to open the door, a hooded figure charged at me, hit me at the stomach, and we fell down together. When I opened my eyes, I saw the hooded figure lost the hood and straddling me now is a cute girl with short red hair. Shocked, she immediately picked the things she dropped and ran off.

Weird. Anyways, I bought the eggs and headed on home. When I reached our gate, I hear a bunch of loud noises inside the house. As soon as I opened the door, numerous men were inside our house carrying stuff from one place to another.

"Uh, Mom, what are all these people doing here?"

"Oh Kotarou! Welcome home! Don't mind them, just come in and do your usual stuff." Mom replied.

Ok, I went straight to the fridge and pulled out a soda. Damn, all these noises are really driving me crazy. I went to my room, lied down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Bang! Crash! What are they doing here anyways?

I changed my clothes, and tried to go to sleep. This time I dreamed of a festival. It was at the shrine. I was walking hand in hand with somebody. I haven't noticed who it was yet because I was busy looking around. When I finally looked, I see a smiling Misaki holding my hand and wearing a Yukata. I blushed hard and she said:

"Enjoying yourself?"

I nodded.

"No need to be so stiff Kota-kun." She smiled. "Come on, I know a great spot here."

She dragged me along into the woods and out to a lake. I asked her why she dragged me here.

"Just wait, it'll start soon." She said.

Together we waited there, holding hands.

"Kota-kun, you'll stay here with me forever right?"

"Of course." I said.

"You won't leave me right?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll never leave you."

She looked down at the ground. I tried to ask her what's wrong when suddenly…

"Look! It's starting!" she pointed at the sky.

PSHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! BANG!

At the same time, a bunch of small things started lighting up. Fireflies. I was speechless at the beauty of this. The fireworks and fireflies dancing around, their lights reflected at the lake. I looked at Misaki when she suddenly leaned her head on my shoulder. She looked at me, drew her face closer to mine, and when our lips were about to touch…

I wake up. The noises have stopped. How ironic. Just when the noises stop, I wake up. I walked to the bathroom and looked at my face in the mirror. I slapped myself awake and headed down. It was kinda hot I told my mom I'd prepare the bath. As I walk to the bathroom door, my mom shouts:

"Wait! Kotarou!"

Too late. When I opened the bath door, I see a naked girl, with long black hair, soaping her back. I continued to stare. I closed the door then waited for ten seconds. I opened the door again. She's still there. I close the door again and started thinking. Wait, isn't that Misaki-chan? I opened the door for the third time to check if it really was her. This time, she spoke:

"Could you please stop peeking? I can see you, you know?"

"AAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NAKED IN OUR BATHROOM?" I shouted.

"We'll talk later! Just get out!" she shouted angrily as she threw a basin at my face.

BONK!

I ran upstairs to my room and tried to process things. What is she doing here? Why is she taking a bath in our house? Wow, she's really beautiful. Her skin was so white, and she looked so angelic. Wait what am I thinking? She shouldn't be here!

"Kotarou! Come down here for a while!" mom yelled.

I ran down the stairs and to the living room where my mom and Misaki were seated. I continue to look at Misaki while my mom says:

"Kotarou, I'm sure you've met Misaki. She's attending your school from now on."

"Yeah I know that but why is she here in OUR house?" I asked.

"My dad is one of your dad's colleagues. When your dad found out that I wanted to go to this school, he immediately offered to let me stay with you and your mom. My mom readily accepted seeing this as an opportunity to save some money." Misaki said.

You've got to be kidding me.

To be continued…XD


End file.
